Ein verkannter Held
by Kiki McCloud
Summary: A little story about my favorite charakter fron the Professor Layton sereies: Constable Barton. German!
1. Chapter 1

1.

„BARTOOOOOON!" Der Schrei ließ das ganze Polizeirevier aufschrecken, besonders aber denjenigen, zu dem der gebrüllte Name gehörte. So schnell er konnte, rannte der junge Wachtmeister durch das Gebäude, die Treppe hoch, bis zum Büro seines Vorgesetzten, dem berühmten Inspektor Chelmey. „Sie haben gerufen, Herr Inspektor?" „Na endlich! Das hat ja halbe eine Ewigkeit gedauert! Wieder am futtern gewesen, was?" „Also eigentlich war ich…" „Ach, wenn interessiert's! Wir haben einen neuen Fall und um den sollten wir uns schleunigst kümmern! Bevor dieser Hobby-Detektiv Layton mit seinem Balg auftaucht… Also los, Barton!" „Ja… Jawohl Chef!"

Er kannte das schon. Immer wenn der Inspektor einem Fall auf der Spur war, wurde er noch unfreundlicher und launischer, als er es im Normalfall schon war. Und das er, sein Assistent, diese schlechte Laune abbekam, war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. So auch dieses Mal.

„Was fällt diesem Zylinderfutzi eigentlich ein, sich in die Ermittlungen von Scotland Yard einzumischen! Dieser… Dieser…" „Hobby-Detektiv?", beendete Barton den Satz. Chelmey wirbelte herum und sah den Wachtmeister mit zornesfunkeln in den Augen an. „Meine Sätze beende ich immer noch selbst, Barton! Außerdem, was stehen sie hier rum und halten Reden? Sind die Akten der letzten Monate schon sortiert?" Barton schluckte. „Ähm… Nein Sir, ich wollte…" „Dann aber ab jetzt! Und ich will sie erst wieder am Tageslicht sehen, wenn alles sortiert ist! Und zwar einwandfrei, haben sie verstanden?" „Ja, Sir!" Barton salutierte knapp, dann verschwand er so schnell er konnte aus dem Büro.

Er seufzte, rieb sich die inzwischen müden Augen und starrte genervt den anscheinend nicht kleiner werdenden Stapel Akten an. Dann sah er auf die Uhr, die ihn mit ihrem monotonen „Tick-Tack-Tick-Tack" allmählich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Halb Acht. „Das gibt wieder eine Nachschicht…" Barton seufzte erneut, ehe er sich die nächste Akte schnappte und weiter arbeitete.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als der Wachtmeister die letzte Akte schloss und sich gähnend streckte. Endlich hatte er es geschafft! Nachdem die Akte auf dem passenden Stapel gelandet war, stand er grinsend auf und ging zur Tür. „In die Kisten packe ich die Morgen. Für heute ist Schluss!", meinte er noch zu sich selbst, ehe er ein Liedchen pfeifend die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie die letzte Akte vom Stapel rutschte…

„Aber Inspektor, ich…" „Ich will keine Ausreden hören, Barton! Sie sollten die Akten sortieren und was musste ich heute hören? Sie haben die Arbeit der letzten Monate vollkommen ruiniert!" „Aber ich habe doch…" „Ach! Wissen sie was? Sie sind der nutzloseste Polizist, den ich jemals gesehen habe! Ich frage mich was ich verbrochen habe, dass ich ausgerechnet sie als Assistenten ertragen muss!" Mit vor Wut hochrotem Kopf, sah Inspektor Chelmey den Wachtmeister an, der sichtlich eingeschüchtert vor im Stand, und keinen Ton mehr hervorbrachte. „Und jetzt sehen sie zu, dass sie in den Keller kommen! Und wagen sie es ja nicht wieder nach oben zu kommen, bevor die Arbeit erledigt ist!" „Jawohl, Sir…" Kleinlaut machte sich Barton auf den Weg in den Aktenkeller, gefolgt vom Gespött einiger Kollegen und dem Gefühl, auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben. Wieder einmal…

Zugegeben, er war nicht unbedingt der beste Polizist von Scotland Yard, aber er gab sich doch alle erdenkliche Mühe, immer alles richtig zu machen. Leider gelang dieses Unterfangen nur in den seltensten Fällen. Und in letzter Zeit schien ihm auch rein gar nichts mehr zu gelingen…

Erst vor kurzem war ihm bei einem Einsatz ein Missgeschick geschehen, so dass ein Täter letztendlich entkommen konnte… „Der Inspektor hat anscheinend recht…", meinte Barton nun zu sich selbst, während er erneut im Keller die Akten sortierte, „Ich bin wirklich nutzlos… Wahrscheinlich tauge ich nicht als Polizist…" „Hey Barti! Wieder was versaut?" Das hämische Kommentar ließ ihn aufschrecken. An der Tür zum Keller standen ein paar Polizeikollegen und grinsten den Wachtmeister an. „Das wievielte Mal macht's du jetzt schon Strafdienst diese Woche? Ach nein, ich vergaß, Akten sortieren und Kaffe kochen sind ja deine Hauptaufgaben!" Die Gruppe lachte, verschwand aber schleunigst, als eine Akte in ihre Richtung flog. Diese traf ins Schwarze… nur leider den Falschen. „BARTOOOON!"

Der Angesprochene schluckte, als er das hochrote Gesicht des Inspektors sah. „Inspektor, ich… Ich wollte nicht, ich meine…" „Jetzt reicht es mir endgültig mit ihnen! Ich werde beim Oberinspektor einreichen, dass sie in einen anderen Bezirk versetzt werden! Ihre Unfähigkeit und noch dazu ihr unglaubliches Verhalten, sind nicht mehr auszuhalten! Und jetzt verschwinden sie, ich will sie hier nicht mehr sehen, bis eine Endscheidung getroffen ist!"

Geknickt und am Boden zerstört, schlich Barton aus dem Keller, das Gelächter seiner Kollegen auf dem Flur einfach ignorierend.

Jetzt war es also soweit. Er würde den Rest seiner Dienstlaufzeit irgendwo in einer Polizeistation auf dem Land verbringen, vorausgesetzt, er hatte Glück. „Und das hast du ja selten…"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Er hatte Glück. Zu mindestens was seine Dienststelle betraf. Chelmey hatte von einem Bericht abgesehen und Barton durfte seinen Dienst bereits am nächsten Tag wieder antreten. Doch was ihn dort erwartet, ließ ihn an seinem Glück zweifeln. Nicht nur das der Inspektor seine gesamte Wut an ihm ausließ und er eigentlich nur noch als Laufbursche diente, auch die übrigen Kollegen behandelten ihn wie einen Praktikanten. Schlimmer noch als einen solchen.

Eben war Barton von einem Laufburschendienst zurückgekehrt, als er im Flur beinahe eine junge Frau umrannte, die vollkommen aufgelöst schien. Sie sah ihn nur schweigend an, tränen standen in ihren grünen Augen und sie schien nicht recht zu wissen, an wenn sie sich wenden sollte. „Kann… Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Sie nickte und brachte mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor: „ Ich suche… Inspektor Chelmey…" Barton lächelte und meinte, während er der Dame ein Taschentuch reichte: „Da sind sie hier vollkommen richtig. Ich bringe sie zu ihm." Sie sah ihn an und brach in Tränen aus. Barton war vollkommen perplex, sagte dann aber nur lächelnd: „Aber, aber, meine Dame. Egal was sie bedrückt, Scotland Yard ist zur Stelle. Und der Inspektor wird den Fall schon lösen, das versichere ich ihnen. Er löst jeden Fall! Und ich muss das wissen, ich bin sein Assistent." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte schwach, dann folgte sie dem Wachtmeister zum Büro des Inspektors. Barton klopfte, etwas zögernd, an die Tür, dann trat er ein. Sofort brüllte Chelmey los. „Barton! Was fällt ihnen ein hier einfach hereinzuplatzen! Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie einen guten Grund dafür haben. Einen wirklich guten Grund!" Barton sah zu Boden und stammelte nur: „Da… Da ist eine junge Dame… die sie sprechen möchte… Es scheint dringend zu sein…" Damit verließ er fluchtartig den Raum und wies die Dame an, einzutreten. Diese blieb an der Tür stehen und wandte sich an Barton. „Vielen Dank." Sie lächelte, dann schloss sie die Tür.

Barton blieb einen Moment stehen und schien in Gedanken versunken, als sein Name durch die Gänge schallte. „Was denn nun schon wieder…" Seufzend verließ er den Flur Richtung Treppe, doch seine Gedanken blieben bei der jungen Frau. Sie schien so besorgt und aufgelöst, das der Wachtmeister sich fragte, was ihr wohl wiederfahren war. So in Gedanken, bemerkte er nicht, dass ihm auf der Treppe ein Kollege mit einem Stapel Kartons auf dem Arm entgegen kam. Und so passierte, was passieren musste…

Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging ein paar Schritte den Flur entlang. An einer Wand hingen eine Reihe Fotos, vor denen er stehen blieb. Er nahm eines der gerahmten Bilder von der Wand und betrachtet es schweigend. Es war ein Zeitungsfoto und zeigte einen Polizisten von etwa Mitte Dreißig, der gerade einen Kriminellen verhaftete. Er hatte kurze Haare und trug einen Schnauzbart. Und obwohl er recht dick und eher von kleiner Gestalt war, war er eindeutig eine Respektsperson.

Barton lächelte und hängte das Bild zurück an seinen Platz. Liebevoll strich er mit den Fingern noch einmal über das Glas. „Eines Tages wirst du stolz auf mich sein. … Dad…"

Der nächste Tag begann genau wie die letzten und Barton lief von einem Botengang zum nächsten. Gerade war er wieder unterwegs, als ihm vor dem Polizeirevier die junge Frau begegnete, die noch vorgestern so verzweifelt in der Wache aufgetaucht war. Sie lächelte, als sie den Wachtmeister erkannte und ging zu ihm. „Hallo, Herr Wachtmeister. Schön sie wieder zu sehen!" „Oh, ähm, Hallo… Geht… Geht es ihnen wieder besser? Sie wirkten so betrübt, als sie das letzte Mal hier waren." Sie nickte. „Oh ja, jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Dank Inspektor Chelmey… Und ihnen." Barton sah die Frau fragend an. „Dank mir? Ich… Ich habe doch gar nichts… getan…" Er merkte wie er rot wurde. Sie lachte leise und meinte nur lächelnd: „Doch. Sie waren so nett zu mir und…" „BARTON!" Der Schrei durchriss den stillen Morgen, dann wurde ein Fenster im obersten Stock aufgerissen und der Inspektor sah heraus, anscheinend suchte er nach seinem Assistenten. Als er Barton entdeckte, schrei er noch lauter. „Barton! Hören sie auf ihre Zeit zu vertrödeln und kommen sie in mein Büro! SOFORT!" Er schloss das Fenster äußerst geräuschvoll und Barton seufzte. „ich fürchte ich muss los. Sie haben meinen Chef ja gehört…" Sie lachte. „Hat der eigentlich immer so gute Laune?" „Ständig." Jetzt musste der Wachtmeister auch lachen, doch schließlich verabschiedete er sich von der Frau und lief Richtung Eingang der Polizeiwache. An der Tür blieb er aber abgrubt stehen, wandte sich um und ging zurück.

„Ähm… Entschuldigen sie, " fragte er schüchtern, „aber… Darf ich sie wohl nach ihrem Namen fragen?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, dann lachte sie leise, während Barton erneut rot anlief. „Aber natürlich, Herr Wachtmeister. Mein Name ist Lillia Scott." „Lillia…" „Darf ich auch ihren Namen erfahren?" „Wie? Oh! Natürlich, ähm… Barton. Bartholomew Benjamin Barton." Er schwieg sichtlich beschämt, als ihn ein erneuter Schrei aufschrecken ließ. „Oh je… Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss wirklich… Vielleicht… Sehen wir uns ja mal wieder…" Damit verschwand er in der Wache, während Lillia ihren Weg fortsetzte. Doch an der Straßenecke sah sie noch einmal zurück. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Herr Wachtmeister." Sie lächelte, dann ging sie ihres Weges.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Es war immer noch das Selbe, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Die Kollegen waren immer noch gehässig, der Inspektor immer noch unausstehlich und Barton stolperte immer noch von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste. Aber es störte ihn nicht mehr so sehr, er ertrug den Spot und jede Hänselei, stillschweigend und mit einem lächeln und er nahm sich auch nicht mehr alles so zu Herzen. Den seit kurzem gab es etwas, auf das er sich freuen konnte: Die Treffen mit Lillia.

Er hatte sie wieder getroffen und nach einer Weile, hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob sie nicht irgendwo einen Kaffee zusammen trinken wollten. Aus dem einen Treffen wurde ein weiteres und seit einiger Zeit, trafen sie sich fast jede Woche in der Mittagspause, in einem kleinen Café in der Nähe der Polizeiwache. Auch an diesem Tag.

Barton konnte es kaum erwarten in die Pause zu kommen und seine Kollegen begannen schon zu witzeln. „Hey Barton, wartet deine Freundin wieder auf dich?" „Ja, beeil dich lieber, sonst schnappt sie dir noch ein anderer weg!" Sie lachten, doch den Wachtmeister interessierten ihre Kommentare herzlich wenig.

Bald darauf saß er mit Lillia in dem kleinen Café und er genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Ihre freundliche Art, ihr Lachen. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, er freute sich schon mehr auf seine Mittagspause, als auf die Arbeit. Und in diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, die Pause würde noch ewig dauern.

Aber irgendwie war Lillia an diesem Tag anders als sonst. Sie war so still und schien mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Sie starrte in die Ferne und Barton beobachtet sie besorgt. Irgendwie schien es ihm, als hätte sie vor irgendetwas Angst. Oder vor irgendjemanden…

Barton war sich nicht sicher ob er sie direkt darauf ansprechen sollte, aber er fragte sich noch immer, was die junge Frau nach Scotland Yard gebracht hatte und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der Fall, wie immer er auch aussah, noch nicht abgeschlossen war. „Wachtmeister Barton…" Sie sah ihn an und tiefe Besorgnis war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich… Sie fragen sich, was mich bedrückt, nicht wahr?" Er nickte und sie fuhr fort. „Nun, es… hat mit dem Fall zu tun, den ich dem Inspektor anvertraut habe. Der Grund, dass ich die Hilfe von Scotland Yard benötigte… Nun es… ging um meinen Mann…"

Auf einmal war es Barton, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Sie war verheiratet…Er schluckte und versuchte sich möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Was… Was ist den geschehen?" Sie schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Er… Er war krankhaft eifersüchtig. Zuerst war es nicht so schlimm, aber dann begann er mich immer mehr zu überwachen. Ich durfte keinen Schritt aus der Wohnung machen, ohne dass er genau wusste wohin ich ging und wann ich wiederkahm. Und wehe ich kam auch nur ein paar Minuten zu spät…" Barton sah, wie sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten und ihm wurde das Herz schwer. Er wollte sie nicht weinen sehen. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre und sie sah auf. Er sagte nichts, doch sie verstand ihn auch ohne Worte und lächelte unter Tränen.

„Und weil sie es nicht mehr aushielten, sind sie zur Polizei gegangen?" Sie nickte. „Ich wollte mich scheiden lassen, da begann er mich zu bedrohen… Dank des Inspektors wurde mein Mann… Mein Exmann, verhaftet und die Scheidung gerichtlich veranlasst. Aber, ich…" Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herunter, doch sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich weiß, es ist dumm, aber… Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl das er mich verfolgt." „Keine Angst, Lillia. Ihr… Exmann, ist sicher verwahrt, der wird sie so schnell nicht mehr belästigen. Und wenn sie es beruhigt, werde ich beim Inspektor einen Polizeischutz für sie beantragen." Sie lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er von dieser Idee so begeistert sein wird." Barton winkte ab. „Ach was, ich mach das schon! Und wenn ich nach Dienstschluss den Polizeischutz selbst übernehme…" Als er ihr Lächeln sah, merkte er wie ihm erneut die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg und er sah zu Boden. Doch dann sah er auf, als er spürte wie sie seine Hand ergriff. Erstaunt sah er sie an, sah wie sie in anlächelte. „Danke… Benjamin." „Nichts… Nichts zu danken…"

Eine Weile saßen sie noch so da, als die Glocken des Big Ben erklangen. „Oh weiha, schon so spät? Ich muss los, sonst reißt mir der Inspektor den Kopf von den Schultern, wenn ich…" Er hielt inne und sah Lillia an. „Ich lasse sie nur ungern einfach zurück…" „Keine Sorge, ich komme schon zurecht. Und außerdem…" Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. „...weiß ich ja, dass sie auf mich aufpassen… Herr Wachtmeister…" Damit beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann wandte sie sich um und ging davon, winkte noch einmal, ehe sie um eine Ecke verschwand. Barton saß da wie vom Donner gerührt und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er seine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte. Schließlich zahlte er und ging zurück zur Wache, aber auf seine Arbeit würde er sich an diesem Tag wohl nicht mehr konzentrieren können.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Der Rest der Woche verlief friedlich und Barton hatte das Gefühl, dass seinen Kollegen das Spiel ‚Wir-ärgern-Barton-bei-jeder-Gelegenheit', allmählich langweilig wurde. Auch der Inspektor hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, er war wieder so launisch wie gewohnt.

Umso erstaunter war Barton, als ihn Chelmey eines Morgens zu sich rief und ihm in einem äußerst ruhigen Tonfall einen Platz anbot. Im Kopf des Wachtmeisters schrillten die Alarmglocken, diese Freundlichkeit verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Barton… Ich muss mit ihnen reden. Wie ich gehört habe, treffen sie sich seit einiger Zeit mit Mrs Scott." „Nun ja, ich…" Chelmey winkte ab. „Schon gut, schon gut, ihre Privatangelegenheiten sind ihre Sache. Allerdings… Wie sie wissen hat mich Mrs. Scott mit einem Fall betraut. Einem sehr kritischen Fall, wenn sie mich fragen. Ihr Exmann…" „Mrs. Scott hat mich darüber unterrichtet.", fiel Barton ihm ins Wort. „Aber… Er wurde doch verhaftet, oder etwa nicht?" Der Inspektor nahm schweigend auf seinem Stuhl platz und sah Barton an, während er die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stützte und die Finger aneinander legte. So saß er einen Augenblick, ehe er weitersprach. „Ich fürchte, die Verhaftung von Mr. Scott hat nicht ganz den Erfolg gebracht, den wir uns erhofft haben. Um genau zu sein… Er wurde heute Morgen aus der Haft entlassen…"

Barton war vollkommen perplex. „Aber… Wieso…? „ „Zu wenig Beweise. Guter Anwalt. Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Fest steht, dass er wieder frei herumläuft. Das ist aber nicht unbedingt das, was mich am meisten beunruhigt." Chelmey kramte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, bis er eine bestimmte Akte fand. Er blätterte darin ehe er sie Barton reichte. „Wissen sie zufällig etwas über Mr. Scott?" „Nein, Sollte ich?" „Allerdings. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal hinter Gittern. Er war lange Zeit Drogenhändler, war an mehreren Raubüberfällen beteiligt und gilt als äußerst brutal. Man nennt ihn auch ‚Bonebreaker Bill`."

Barton sah erschrocken auf. „Aber… Dann kann man ihn doch nicht einfach…" Er sprang plötzlich auf, warf die Akte auf den Schreibtisch und eilte zur Tür. „Barton! Wo wollen sie hin?" „Zu Lillia! Wenn dieser Typ wirklich so gefährlich ist, wird er vor nichts zurückschrecken!" Chelmey war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hielt den Wachtmeister auf. „Nun mal langsam, Barton!" Er zog ihn wieder in das Büro. „Nichts überstürzen! Was haben sie denn überhaupt vor? Wollen sie zu Mrs. Scott gehen und warten, bis Bonebreaker dort auftaucht? Und was dann?" Barton sagte nichts, schien zu überlegen. „Keine Sorge, Barton. Ich werde alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, um den Schutz von Mrs. Scott zu gewährleisten. Allerdings…" Er ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und gab schließlich eine Aktenmappe. „Wir brauchen die Zustimmung von Mrs. Scott, für einen dauerhaften Polizeischutz."

Er grinste. „Ich denke, sie hätten nichts dagegen, diese selbst bei der Dame einzuholen, oder Barton?" Der Wachtmeister sagte nichts, nahm nur die Akte und verschwand schleunigst. Sein Chef musste nicht mitkriegen das er rot wurde.

Es regnete. Nicht das diese Tatsache in London etwas Besonderes darstellte, aber dieser Regen schien alle Rekorde brechen zu wollen. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, geschweige denn, dass man bei diesem Wetter auch nur einen Hund vor die Tür jagte.

Barton stand vor der Tür, genauer gesagt vor dem Gebäude, in dem Lilla wohnte. Er sah zu ihrem Fenster hoch und fragte sich, warum gerade er Außendienst schieben musste, während seine Kollegen im Warmen saßen. Er seufzte und zog seine Jacke enger an sich, was im bei diesem Wetter nur wenig nutzte. „Aber Hauptsache, Lillia ist in Sicherheit...", dachte er bei sich, und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Für sie würde er auch die ganze Nacht hier stehen, selbst wenn ein Schneesturm aufkäme.

Barton sah Gedankenverloren in die Ferne, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschrecken ließ. Sofort griff er zu seiner Waffe und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das Geräusch kam näher und der Wachtmeister entsicherte die Waffe. „Halt, wer da!" Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten und Barton atmete erleichtert auf, als er den Inspektor und einen weiteren Polizisten erkannte. „Na Barton, sie sind ja voll bei der Sache. Kommt bei ihnen ja selten vor." Chelmey lachte, als er nun an Barton vorbei ging und das Gebäude betrat. Der andere Polizist grinste nur und meinte: „Pass auf, das du dir hier draußen keinen Schnupfen holst... Wachhund!" Damit verschwand auch er. Barton grummelte nur vor sich hin und bezog wieder seinen Posten, leise den Kollegen verfluchend. Seit er hier stand, und das war schon den ganzen Tag, hatte er sich diese Spötteleien anhören müssen.

„Wachhund... Wartet es nur ab, irgendwann wird er es euch mal zeigen... der Wachhund..."

Es war fast Mitternacht und der Regen hatte sich gelegt. Dafür zog nun starker Wind auf, der trotz des warmen Frühlingswetters noch recht eisig war. Barton stand noch immer auf seinem Posten und fragte sich, ob er eigentlich auch irgendwann abgelöst wurde, als Chelmey und der Kollege aus der Tür traten. „Ok, Barton, wir machen Schluss für heute. Die Kollegen für die Nachtwache verspäten sich, sie werden hier also die Stellung halten. Und das sie mir ja nicht einschlafen, verstanden?" „Ja... Ja Sir." Damit verschwanden die beiden in der Dunkelheit. Barton sah sich um. Die Straße hatte er im Blick, auch die nähere Umgebung. Was im Sorgen bereitete war die Tatsache, dass nun die Hintertür des Gebäudes unbewacht war. Was, wenn Bonebreaker durch sie das Gebäude betrat? War es nicht besser, wenn er oben in der Wohnung war, bis die Kollegen für die Nachtwache eintrafen? Er überlegte noch, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schrei aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Lillia..."

Sofort stürmte der Wachtmeister durch die Tür und die Treppe hinauf, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. „Verdammt... Er hat es gewusst..." In Gedanken verfluchte er seine Kollegen und auch sich selbst, während immer ängstlichere Schreie aus der Wohnung im vierten Stock schallten. Einige der anderen Bewohner sahen neugierig aus ihren Wohnungen, als Barton an ihnen vorbeihetzte und im Lauf seine Waffe entsicherte. Wie konnten sie nur so dumm sein? Bonebreaker war ein Krimineller, natürlich hatte er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet und nur darauf gewartet, dass sie einen Fehler machten! Die letzte Treppe. Barton stürmte in die Wohnung, die Waffe im Anschlag. „Keine Bewegung!"

Der Mann der dort mitten im Wohnzimmer stand und Lillia am Arm festhielt, drehte sich in aller Seelenruhe um, die Waffe die auf ihn gerichtet war vollkommen ignorierend. „Sieh an, sieh an. Inspektor Chelmey hat seinen Wachhund da gelassen!" Er grinste hämisch, dann stieß er die Frau von sich und ging auf Barton zu. „Stehen bleiben, oder ich schieße!" Der Mann lachte nur und baute sich vor dem Wachtmeister auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass ich vor so einem Gnom wie dir und deiner Spielzeugwaffe Angst habe, oder?" Er griff an seinen Gürtel und zog einen riesigen Dolch hervor. „Halt still, dann tut's auch nicht so weh." Damit sprang er auf Barton zu.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ein Schuss halte durch die Räume, Lillia schrie auf und Barton konnte hören, wie überall im Haus Panik ausbrach, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Er hatte nicht getroffen. Barton ließ die Waffe fallen und drehte sich zur Seite, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Das Messer verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Schon startete der Knochenbrecher einen weiteren Angriff, wieder wich Barton aus und versuchte dem muskulösen Kerl das Messer aus der Hand zu schlagen, ohne Erfolg.

Lillia saß vor Angst wie gelähmt auf dem Boden und sah dem Kampf zu, wohlwissend, wie er enden würde, wenn nicht bald Hilfe käme. „Hör auf herum zu hampelt, Wachhund, du kannst ja doch nicht gewinnen!" Er holte wieder mit dem Messer aus, ließ es nach vorne schnellen und wieder wich Barton aus. Doch er hatte nicht auf die andere Hand seines Gegners geachtet, und so traf ihn ein Faustschlag so abrupt, dass er zu Boden ging. Schon war Bonebreaker über ihm, die grobe Hand auf dessen Brustkorb gestützt, so dass er den Wachtmeister ganz leicht am Boden halten konnte. Barton versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er hatte keine Chance und das Gewicht seines Gegners drückte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Bill grinste hämisch. „Keine Sorge Kurzer, ich werde deinem Inspektor einen schönen Gruß von dir ausrichten und ihm sagen, dass sein Wachhund tapfer gekämpft hat!" Damit stach er zu. Barton schrie auf, als das Messer durch seine Schulter fuhr und sein Gegenüber lachte triumphierend. Er liebte es mit seinen Opfern zu spielen, sie zu quälen, bis er ihnen schließlich die Gnade des Todes gewährte. Doch eigentlich war dieses Opfer weit unter seiner Würde. Fast schon mitleidig sah er Barton an, der sich kaum noch wehrte. „Erbärmlich…", stieß Bill hervor, dann hob er den Dolch ein weiteres Mal.

Doch plötzlich umklammerte etwas seinen Arm, versuchte mit aller Macht den riesigen Kerl von seinem Opfer weg zu ziehen. Es war Lillia. Verwirrt sah Bonebreaker auf, dann lachte herablassend und schleuderte die Frau mit einer einzigen Handbewegung von sich. Sie landete unsanft auf dem Boden, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf und stürzte sich erneut auf ihren Exmann. „Las ihn… in Ruhe!" „Verschwinde, Flittchen, du nervst!" Damit stand er auf, packte sie mit einer Hand und wollte gerade zuschlagen, als ein Knall ertönte und ein Projektil knapp an seinem Kopf vorbeischoss. Er ließ die Frau fallen und wirbelte herum.

Barton stand vor ihm, seine Dienstwaffe in der Hand. Blut floss aus der Wunde an seiner linken Schulter, lief den Arm herab und tropfte schließlich auf den Boden, wo es einen tiefroten Fleck auf dem Teppich hinterließ. Doch Barton sagte nichts, starrte nur mit eisiger Miene sein Gegenüber an, die Waffe auf diesen gerichtet.

„Lass… die Finger… von Lillia…" Seine Stimme hatte einen so kalten und gefühllosen Ton angenommen, das Lillia eine Gänsehaut bekam. War das noch der Barton, den sie vor wenigen Wochen kennenlernte? Der nette, schüchterne, liebenswerte Wachtmeister, den sie in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte? Sie erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Auch Bill schien von der plötzlichen Forschheit Bartons verwirrt, denn er rührte sich nicht. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nur kurz, dann kamen Stolz und Hochmut wieder zum Vorschein. „Nein, wie niedlich. Sie dir das an, Lillia, anscheinend will der Kleine jetzt den Helden spielen." Bill ging um Barton herum, das Messer spielerrisch von einer Hand in die andere werfend. „Zu dumm nur, dass er an diesem Spiel nicht lange Freude haben wird." Barton folgte der Bewegung des Mannes, ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Plötzlich stieß Bill mit dem Messer nach vorne, Barton drückte ab… Doch es war eine Falle. Bill hatte den stoß nur vorgetäuscht, war der herannahenden Kugel ausgewichen und mit einem Ausfallschritt an die Seite des Wachtmeisters gesprungen. Schon wollte er das Messer an dessen Kehle legen, ihm die Halsschlagader aufschlitzen, als Barton plötzlich herumwirbelte und den Verbrecher mit dem Griff seiner Pistole am Kopf traf. Bill taumelte zurück, hielt eine Hand an seine Stirn. Als diese wegzog und betrachtete, sah er Blut von seinen Fingern tropfen. „Du… Du verdammter, kleiner…" Auf einmal horchte er auf. Sirenen waren vor dem Haus zu hören und ein Blick aus dem Fenster bewahrheiteten Bonebreakers Befürchtungen. Mehrere Polizeiwagen kamen die Straße entlang und hielten vor dem Haus. Das Blaulicht malte seltsame Muster an die umliegenden Häuser und einige Schaulustige sammelten sich bereits an den Fenstern und in den Vorgärten. Bill knurrte, dann wirbelte er herum und rannte zur Tür. Barton stellte sich ihm in den Weg, doch Bonebreaker stieß ihn zur Seite, so dass der Polizist gegen die nächste Wand prallte. Der Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als die verletzte Schulter auf die harte Fläche traf und mit einem Schmerzensschrei sank er zu Boden. „Wir sehen uns wieder, Lillia!", brüllte Bill noch, dann hörte man eilige Schritte die Treppe nach unten rasen, wo die Polizisten gerade in das Haus stürmten.

Was dort unten geschah wusste sie nicht und es interessierte sie in diesem Augenblick auch nicht. Sie war wie gelähmt, starrte nur auf Barton, der bewegungslos an der Wand lehnte. „Oh nein… Benjamin…", flüsterte sie und heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter. Schließlich gaben ihre zitternden Beine nach und sie sank langsam auf die Knie. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort saß, als sie eilige Schritte hörte, die immer näher kamen. „Mrs. Scott? Mrs. Scott?" Lillia erkannte die Stimme des Inspektors, aber sie war unfähig zu antworten. „Mrs. Scott!" Chelmey rannte ins Zimmer, gefolgt von einigen Polizisten, die aber in der Tür stehen blieben. „Mrs. Scott, ist alles in Ordnung? Sind sie verletzt? Mrs. Scott!" Der Inspektor kniete vor ihr und schüttelte sie vorsichtig, da sie immer noch vor sich hinstarrte und ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien. „Inspektor!" Chelmey wirbelte herum, als er den erschreckten Aufschrei des Polizisten hörte. Er starrte diesen an, dann folgte er den Blicken der anderen und seine Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzten. „Barton…" Er sprang auf und eilte zu seinem Assistenten, den anderen einen Wink gebend, sich um die Frau zu kümmern. Chelmey kniete neben Barton, überblickte kurz die Situation, sprang wieder auf die Beine und brüllte nur noch: „Wir brauchen einen Arzt!"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Leise pfiff der Wind durch die staubigen Überreste der Fenster und hinterließ einen Nebel aus Staub und Dreck, der sich langsam auf den Boden der Lagerhalle legte. In einer Ecke saß Bill an einem alten Holztisch, wütend mit dem Messer auf diesen Einstechend, während ein grobschlächtiger Kerl von hünenhafter Gestalt allerlei Medizinische Instrumente auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Keines dieser Werkzeuge schien besonders oft gereinigt worden zu sein, es waren sogar Stellen von Rost zu erkennen, was den Mann nicht zu stören schien. Bill knurrte immer noch vor sich hin, als der Mann vor ihm eine Lampe zurechtrückte und sich schließlich mit Nadel und Faden an Bills Stirnwunde zu schaffen machte. Dieser schrie kurz auf als die Nadel seine Haut durchstach und stieß den Mann wütend von sich. „Hey, du Schlachter! Hast du nichts zur Betäubung da?" Der Mann grinste Hämisch, griff hinter sich in eine Kiste und stellte äußerst geräuschvoll eine Flasche Whisky auf den Tisch. Bill verdrehte nur die Augen, schnappte sich die Flasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und meinte nur knurrend: „Das wird mir dieser Wachhund büßen…" Der Wundarzt sagte nichts, machte sich nur grinsend an seine Arbeit. Bonebreaker aber nahm einen weiteren Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und zischte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Oh ja, das wird er mir büßen. Und diese kleine Schlampe ebenfalls…"

Er hatte Glück gehabt. Mehr Glück als Verstand, wie Inspektor Chelmey fand. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich sie Degradieren, oder Befördern soll!", brummte er, als er Barton im Krankenhaus besuchte. „Sich im Alleingang einem Kriminellen wie Bonebreaker Bill zu stellen und es auf einen Kampf ankommen zu lassen, der…" „Hätte ich warten sollen bis Verstärkung anrückt, während Lillia… Mrs. Scott in Lebensgefahr war?" Er sagte es ruhig und so voller Überzeugung, dass dem Inspektor nichts mehr dazu einfiel. „Nein… Natürlich nicht, ich… Ich meinte ja nur… Ach herrje, schon so spät… Ich muss los, im Revier ist die Hölle los… Ich.. Wir sehen uns Barton. Kommen sie bloß schnell wieder auf die Beine!" Damit war Chelmey auch schon zur Tür heraus. Barton lachte. Das der Inspektor niemals einen Fehler zugeben würde, dass wusste er ja. Aber das er, wenn man ihn ertappte, gleich so flüchtete, das war mal was Neues.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Barton wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, allerdings wurde er von Inspektor Chelmey fürs erste Beurlaubt. Zuerst hatte Barton sich dagegen gesträubt, doch schließlich hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass seine Verletzung erst richtig heilen musste. Und dann war da noch Lillia. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen die „Krankenschwester" für den leicht gehandikapten Wachtmeister zu spielen, auch wenn ihm das am Anfang mehr als peinlich war. Doch zu guter Letzt hatte sie ihn überzeugt, was wohl unter anderem an ihren Kochkünsten lag. Und eigentlich… Eigentlich genoss Barton es sehr, die junge Frau um sich zu haben.

Lillia verwöhnte Barton nach Strich und Faden, „Schließlich, " so meinte sie zu ihm, „verdanke ich dir mein Leben." Sie lächelte Barton an, dann verschwand sie wieder in der Küche. Es war Mittagszeit. Barton ging ihr nach, blieb in der Tür stehen und sah Lillia zu, die geschäftig in der Küche herum wuselte. Er lächelte und wünschte sich fast, dass seine Schulter noch etwas länger schmerzte. Denn wenn er erst einmal wieder im Dienst war…

Gedankenverloren starrte er vor sich hin, als ihn eine Berührung aus seinen Gedanken riss. Lillia war unbemerkt an ihn herangetreten und hatte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. „So in Gedanken, Herr Wachtmeister?" Er grinste. Sie wahren legst beim Du, aber sie liebte es ihn mit seinem Rang anzusprechen. „Ich… Ich habe nur gerade überlegt…" Verlegen sah er zur Seite. „ Ich dachte… Das Wetter ist herrlich, vielleicht… Was hältst du von einem Picknick?"

„Das ist eine ganz wunderbare Idee!" Sie strahlte und machte sich gleich daran alles vorzubereiten. Barton lächelte.

Nur wenig später saßen sie auf einer Wiese nahe der Themse, gemütlich an einen Baum gelehnt uns genossen das warme Frühlingswetter. Sie saßen still da und beobachteten die Schiffe auf dem Fluss, doch Barton war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

Es gab da etwas, was er Lillia unbedingt sagen wollte, sagen musste, aber… Er brachte einfach nicht den Mut dazu auf. Dabei war es doch eigentlich so einfach. Drei Worte. Drei einfache kleine Worte, die alles ausdrückten, was er für sie empfand. Doch was, wenn sie nicht so fühlte? Sicher, sie war bei ihm, jeden Tag, kochte für ihn, war für ihn da… Aber, war das wirklich mehr als nur Dankbarkeit oder Freundschaft? Konnte er es riskieren ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen und damit vielleicht dieses kleine bisschen Glück, was durch ihre Nähe entstanden war, zu zerstören? Er grübelte noch vor sich hin, als Lillia ihn ansah und sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Leider gegen die falsche.

Sein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei ließ sie erschrocken zusammenzucken. „Oh, Benjamin, bitte entschuldige…" „Schon gut, ist halb so schlimm.", meinte er nur, während er sich die schmerzende Schulter hielt. Erst nach einem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, was eben passiert war. Lillia schien seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben und drehte sich nun zur Seite. Doch Barton hatte längst bemerkt, dass sie rot geworden war. Hieß das etwa...?

Barton überlegte nur kurz, dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, immer noch zierte ein leichter Rotton ihre Wangen. „Lillia, ich…" Ihm war als würde etwas seine Kehle zuschnüren, doch er musste es ihr sagen. Jetzt. Bevor dieser Augenblick verstrich und er vielleicht nie wieder den Mut fand, es zu sagen. „Lillia…" Er sah sie an, sah ihre tiefgrünen Augen, die ihn so erwartungsvoll und fragend ansahen. „Ich… Ich muss… dir etwas Wichtiges sagen…" Himmel, er konnte es nicht. Er wollte, aber irgendetwas schien die Worte in seinem Hals festzuhalten, so dass er keinen Ton mehr hervorbrachte. „Tu es einfach…", rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „Was soll schon passieren?" Benjamin strich Lillia eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, lies seine Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhen und sah sie an. Schweigend, unsicher. Und wieder war da diese Stimme, die nun äußerst energisch rief: „Tu es einfach… Sie wird es verstehen!" Er schluckte, zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann zog er Lillia sanft an sich und küsste sie.

Ihr war es, als würde für die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen, als währe die Zeit festgefroren, in diesem einen Augenblick. Und sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde. Sie wusste schon seit dem Augenblick, als sie sich im Cafè verabredet hatten , dass sie den jungen Mann mehr als nur mochte, doch sie hatte sich nicht dazu überwinden können, ihm diese Tatsache zu gestehen. Den was, wenn er nicht so dachte? Doch in diesem Augenblick waren alle Zweifel vergessen. Er liebte sie. Genauso, wie sie ihn liebte. Es war, als währe eine riesige Last von ihrem Herzen gefallen.

Langsam löste er sich von ihren Lippen und für einen Augenblick kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er nicht einen Fehler begangen hatte. Doch ihr Lächeln und das leuchten in ihren Augen verrieten deutlich, das sie seine Gefühle teilte. Sie strich ihm durch seine Haare, legte ihre Wange an seine und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hätte es… nicht besser sagen können…"


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Selbst als die Wochen vergingen und er jeden Morgen neben ihr aufwachte, konnte er es einfach nicht glauben. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Die, für ihn, wunderbarste Frau der Welt, hatte ihm ihr Herz und ihre Liebe geschenkt und es gab wohl nichts auf diesem Planeten, was an dieser Tatsache etwas ändern konnte. Und eines war ihm klar: Er würde für diese Frau alles tun. Alles.

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen in London. Graue Regenschleier verhüllten die Stadt und schienen jeden Farbton einzeln wegwischen zu wollen. Doch die meisten Londoner störten sich nicht daran, sondern gingen ihrem Alltag mit der gewohnten Ruhe und Freundlichkeit nach. So auch Barton, der sich soeben auf den Weg nach Scotland Yard machte, nicht jedoch, ohne sich von Lillia zu verabschieden. Ausführlich. Doch schließlich schallte die Stimme den Big Ben durch die regennassen Straßen und trieben den Wachtmeister zur Eile an, was fast noch in einer ungewollten Bauchlandung geendet wäre. Doch Barton hatte Glück. So wie er eigentlich nur noch Glück hatte, seit Lillia bei ihm war, so schien es ihm zu mindestens.

Bonebreaker knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sah, wie Barton sich von Lillia verabschiedete. „Diese kleine Schlampe… Na warte, das bereust du noch…" „Ruhig bleiben Bonebreaker, sonst geht der ganze Plan vor die Hunde!" „Schnauze, Bloodsplash! Wie der Plan verläuft entscheide ich, und wenn ich der Schlampe auf offener Straße mein Messer in den Leib rammen will, dann tu ich das, kapier!" „Klar, Boss. Und wir besuchen dich dann die nächsten Jahre im Knast." „Lass ihn doch, Bloody. Wenn Bill ein Blutbad anrichtet, habe ich vielleicht auch mal was zu tun." „Keine Sorge, Slaughterman.", meinte Bill nun zu dem hinter ihn stehenden Wundarzt, „Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, wirst du bald eine ganze Menge Knochen zum zurechtbiegen bekommen…" Er grinste diabolisch, dann sah er wieder zur Straße, wartete noch einen Augenblick, ehe er seinen Leuten winkte ihm zu folgen. Schnellen Schrittes überquerten sie die Straße und gingen in das Gebäude direkt vor ihnen. Dabei störte es sie wenig, dass die Leute sie verwundert ansahen. Sie hatten nichts zu verlieren und en alles klappte, würde niemand bemerken, was sich in der Wohnung, auf die sie gerade zugingen, abspielen würde.

„Hey Barton! Wie läuft's mit deiner Freundin?" „Ja, kann man bald mit einer Hochzeit rechnen?" „Hey Barti, habt ihr euch schon Namen für eure Kinder überlegt?" Jeden Morgen derselbe Blödsinn. Seit die Kollegen herausgefunden hatten, dass Lillia und Barton ein Paar waren, ließen sie keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn aufzuziehen. Selbst der Inspektor hatte sich in dieses Spielchen eingeklinkt und Barton war sich irgendwann nicht mehr sicher, ob er in einem Polizeirevier arbeitet, oder in einem Kindergarten.

Aber Barton währe nicht er selbst, wenn er auf dieses Gespött wütend reagiert hätte. Er freute sich über sein Glück mit Lillia einfach zu sehr, um es sich von dummen Sprüchen vermiesen zu lassen. Und eigentlich, so wusste er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, steckten hinter den Sprüchen der Kollegen keine Böse absichten. Irgendjemanden mussten sie aber nun mal ärgern und der pummelige Wachtmeister, eignete sich nun mal zu gut für diesen Zweck.

Eine Sache hatte sich seit dem „Bonebreaker-Vorfall" allerdings grundlegend geändert: Barton wurde nicht mehr von allen wie ein Praktikant herumgescheucht. Nein, er durfte wieder auf Streife gehen und auch der Inspektor nahm wieder seine Dienste als dessen persönlicher Assistent (und Laufbursche), bei seinen Ermittlungen in Anspruch.

Und Barton gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, diesen Aufgaben wieder gerecht zu werden, was ihm, zur großen Verwunderung des Inspektors, auch gelang. Er mauserte sich wirklich zu einem regelrechten Vorzeige-Polizisten. Doch es ahnte niemand, dass diese Idylle schon bald vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt werden sollte.

Lillia stand in der Küche und kochte, fröhlich eine Liedchen pfeifend. Sie hatte frei und wollte ihren Liebsten mit einem besonderen Essen überraschen, als sie plötzlich aufhorchte. Sie meinte, an der Tür ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Doch dann horchte sie wieder auf, als sie deutlich die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Verwundert sah sie auf die Uhr, es war noch viel zu früh. „Hast du etwas vergessen, Liebling?", rief sie aus der Küche ohne sich von ihren Töpfen abzuwenden. „Allerdings habe ich das, mein Schatz!" Erschreckt wirbelte Lillia herum, als sie die tiefe Stimme hinter sich hörte. Sie lies vor schreck den Löffel aus der Hand fallen und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, als sie ihren Exmann in der Tür stehen sah. Sie wollte schreien, doch schon war Bill bei ihr, und presste ihr die grobe Hand auf den Mund, während er ihr mit einer einzigen Handbewegung den Arm auf den Rücken drehte und sie festhielt. „Kein Wort, Kleine, oder…" er zog sein Messer aus dem Gürtel und hielt es vor ihr Gesicht. „Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" er sprach leise, fast schon freundlich und Lillia wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Bonebreaker grinste breit, dann nickte er seinen Begleitern zu. „Hübsch hat es Lillia hier, meint ihr nicht auch, Jungs? Allerdings hätte ich da ein paar kleine, gestalterische Änderungsvorschläge." Die beiden Kerle lachten, dann begannen sie, hämisch grinsend, die Wohnung auf den Kopf zu stellen. Bill zog Lillia mit sich ins Wohnzimmer du lies sich auf das Sofa fallen, wo er die Frau an sich heranzog und seinen Arm um sie legte, wobei er mit dem Messer vor ihrem Gesicht herumspielte. „Ich hoffe, dein Liebling ist ein so gewissenhafter Freund, wie er ein lausiger Polizist ist. Schließlich will ich nicht ewig auf meine Rache warten."

Es war gerade Mittagszeit, als ein Anruf bei Inspektor Chelmey einging. Sofort lies dieser einige seiner Leute zu sich rufen und schickte sie nach einigen Erklärungen an den Tatort, dann machte er sich auf, Barton zu suchen. Er hatte im Gefühl, das es besser wäre, wenn er die gerade eingetroffene Hiobsbotschaft persönlich überbrachte. „Barton." Er fand seinen Assistenten auf dem Parkplatz, da dieser gerade von einer Streife zurückkehrte. „Ja, Inspektor?" „Lasen sie den Schlüssel stecken, wir müssen sofort los." Barton sagte nichts, stieg nur in den Wagen und wartet bis auch der Inspektor eingestiegen war. „Ein ernster Fall?" „Allerdings…" Chelmey wusste nicht recht, wie er es seinem Assistenten sagen sollte, entschied sich letztendlich für den direkten Weg. „Barton… Es wurde ein Einbruch gemeldet… In Ihre Wohnung…" Stille. Der Wachtmeister sah seinen Vorgesetzten an, als hätte dieser ihm soeben von der Sichtung eines Ufos erzählt. „Was… was sagen sie da, Inspektor?" „Es wurde bei ihnen eingebrochen." Chelmey seufzte. „Und das ist noch nicht alles. Einige Hausbewohner sagten, sie hätten drei Männer gesehen, die aus der Wohnung stürmten… Und eine junge Frau mit sich mitzerrten…"

Wieder herrschte einen Augenblick Stille, doch dann musste der Inspektor zusehen, das er sich anschnallte und sich gut Festhielt, denn Barton hatte den Wagen gestartet und war mit Vollgas und quietschenden Reifen vom Hof gerast. „Barton! Sind sie verrückt geworden!", schrie Chelmey panisch, doch Barton antwortet nicht, starrte nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf die Straße. In seinem Kopf kreiste nur ein einziger Gedanke: Lillia. Sie hatten Lillia. ER hatte Lillia. Er musste sie finden, so schnell es nur Möglich war. Denn zu was Bonebreaker Bill fähig war, hatte der Wachtmeister ja am eigenen Leib erfahren…


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Die Wohnung glich einem Schlachtfeld. Schränke waren umgekippt, das Sofa aufgeschlitzt, alle möglichen Gegenstände wild durch die Gegend geworfen worden und in der Küche gab es wohl kein einziges Stück heiles Porzellan mehr. Barton stand fassungslos in all dem Chaos und wusste nicht was er tun sollte, während Inspektor Chelmey mit den Kollegen sprach, die er vorausgeschickt hatte. Die Befragung der anderen Bewohner des Hauses ließen seine Befürchtungen wahr werden: Es waren Bonebreaker und zwei seiner Kumpanen gewesen. Und sie hatten Lillia.

Barton wanderte wie in Trance durch die Wohnung, als er im Flur plötzlich auf etwas Knackendes trat. Als er auf den Boden sah, waren überall Scherben und Überreste von Fotos. Er schluckte. Sie hatten jeden einzelnen Rahmen von der Wand geschmissen und die Bilder darin zum Teil in tausend Fetzen zerrissen. Darunter auch das einzige Foto, das Benjamin von seiner Mutter besaß… Doch etwas viel ihm trotz der aufkommen trauer um diesen Verlust auf: Ein Bild fehlte komplett. Das Zeitungsbild seines Vaters. Barton stutzte. Warum sollte Bill gerade dieses Bild mitnehmen? Der Wachtmeister wollte gerade den Inspektor nach seiner Meinung dazu fragen, als er von diesem gerufen wurde.

Chelmey stand mit einem anderen Polizisten in der Küche und als Barton eintrat, zeigte der Inspektor nur schweigend auf den Kühlschrank, an dem ein Zettel hing. Schweigend nahm Barton das Papier ab und begann zu lesen, wobei ihm sichtlich schwindelig wurde. „Barton, ich denke es wäre besser…" Der Inspektor konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr zu Ende bringen, da der Angesprochene bereits vor Entsetzen in die Knie gegangen war. Chelmey fing Barton gerade noch auf und der andere Polizist zog einen Stuhl heran, auf den sie den kreidebleichen Wachtmeister setzten. Dieser starrte nur am ganzen Körper zitternd auf den Zettel und brachte kein Wort heraus. Immer wieder überflog er die wenigen Zeilen, die deutlich machten, dass die Situation weitaus ernster war, als alle angenommen hatten.

„Hey Wachhund!", war in grober Handschrift auf den Zettel gekritzelt worden, „Ich habe deine kleine Freundin. Wenn du sie lebend wieder sehen willst, komm morgen Abend zum Lagerhaus 3 an der Westside-Street. Und wehe du bist nicht allein…"

Er wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte unbemerkt aus der Wohnung zu kommen, oder den Tag herumzubringen, ohne von Chelmey und seinen Kollegen entdeckt zu werden. Er wusste nicht wie er den Polizeiwagen stehlen und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen bis zur Westside-Street kommen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wieso er sich entschlossen hatte, nicht bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten um mit Unterstützung seiner Kollegen Lillia zu befreien. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie alleine retten sollte, jetzt wo er im Schatten eines Nachbargebäudes vor dem verlassenen Lagerhaus stand. Er wusste nur eins: Er würde sie retten. Egal wie und egal für welchen Preis.

Barton entsicherte seine Waffe, versuchte das leichte Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken und sah sich dabei auf dem Gelände um. Er musste einen Weg finden, unbemerkt in das Gebäude zu gelangen, nur so hatte er überhaupt eine Chance seinen, nicht wirklich vorhandenen, Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er ahnte nicht, dass er bereits entdeckt worden war, bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der an ihm vorbeihuschte und nicht die Gestalt, die sich bedrohlich hinter ihm aufbaute. Erst als ihn ein Geräusch herumwirbeln lies, erkannte der Wachtmeister die Gefahr. Doch da es war bereits zu spät.

Nur langsam schaffte er es, den Nebel zu vertreiben, der seine Sinne eingehüllte hatte und er öffnete die Augen, nur um sie einen Augenblick später sofort wieder zu schließen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Augenblick in tausend Stücke zerspringen und ein leises Stöhnen entrann seiner Brust. „Sie an, sie an. Unser Gast ist soeben aufgewacht." Beim Klang der Stimme zwang Barton sich den Kopf zu heben und die Augen zu öffnen, den sofort einsetzenden Schmerz verdrängend. Direkt vor ihm saß Bill auf einem alten Holzstuhl, lässig und hämisch grinsend. Hinter ihm konnte Barton die Umrisse weiterer Personen ausmachen, doch das spärliche Licht der Glühbirne, die an einem Kabel von der Decke hing reichte nicht, um die ganze Halle zu beleuchten. Er jetzt bemerkte Barton, dass er an einen der stählernen Feiler der Halle gefesselt war. Unfähig sich zu befreien, oder auch nur aufzustehen. Er sah sein Gegenüber an, versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken, als er nun sprach: „Bonebreaker. Wo ist Lillia? Lass sie frei, auf der Stelle!" Bill lachte nur und stand von seinem Platz auf, das Messer, welches bis eben noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, lässig von einer Hand in die andere Werfend.

Er kam auf den Wachtmeister zu und sah in von oben herab an, herablassend, verachtend. Dann grinste er hämisch und beugte sich zu Barton herab, welcher den Kopf zu Seite drehte um der Klinge möglichst nicht zu nahe zu kommen, welche Bill gefährlich nahe an das Gesicht des Wachtmeisters gehalten hatte. „Mein lieber Herr Wachtmeister, " meinte Bonebreaker nun, während sein hämisches Grinsen noch breiter wurde. „Ich denke nicht das du auch nur annähernd in der Situation bist, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen." „Was willst du von mir, Bonebreaker?" Bill richtet sich wieder auf, genoss den Anblick des am Boden kauernden Polizisten für einen Augenblick, ehe er sich abwandte und sich schließlich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, ehe er wieder sprach. „Was ich von dir will? Nun… Zuerst wollte ich nur Rache, weil du mir meine Frau ausgespannt hast." „Sie ist nicht…" „Schnauze!" Bill war aufgesprungen, setzte sich aber sofort wieder und für dann, sichtlich gereizt fort: „Aber dann habe ich in deiner Wohnung eine äußerst interessante Entdeckung gemacht." Er nahm etwas vom Tisch und warf es in Bartons Richtung. Es kam klirrend auf dem Boden auf und schlitterte direkt vor Benjamins Füße. Es war das Bild seines Vaters. „Was… Was hat mein Vater mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" „Sie genau hin, Wachhund. Fällt dir an dem Bild nicht etwas auf?" Barton sah noch einmal auf das Foto und Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, worauf Bill hinaus wollte. Entsetzt sah er auf. „Richtig, Barton. Der Mann, den dein Vater da gerade verhaftet… bin ich."

Bonebreaker ließ seine Worte einen Moment wirken, ehe er weitersprach. „Er war es, der mich hinter Gitter gebracht hat. Er war es, der mein Leben zerstört hat, wegen einer Kleinigkeit…" „Du hast mit Drogen gedealt!" „Ich habe um mein Leben gekämpft!" Wieder sprang Bill auf und sah Barton wutschnaubend an. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist auf der Straße zu leben und jeden Tag darum kämpfen zu müssen, den nächsten Tag noch zu erleben! Ich musste mit Drogen dealen um überleben zu können! Doch das war deinem Vater und den Richtern vollkommen egal! Sie brachten mich hinter Gittern, von einer Hölle in die Nächste!"

Er ging auf Barton zu, baute sich erneut vor ihm auf. „Nach dem Knast traf ich Lillia, wollte von vorne anfangen, habe sie geheiratet. Doch dann wurde das Geld knapp, ich musste wieder in die alten Geschäfte einsteigen und…" „Du warst immer noch der Selbe! Brutal und Gewissenlos!" Benjamin schluckte, als Bill ihm das Messer an die Kehle drückte. „Pass auf was du sagst, Wachhund! Ich habe Lillia geliebt… Doch dann kahm dieser Inspektor… Und du. Und da wusste ich, dass meine Rache noch nicht vorbei ist." Er stand auf und sah auf das Foto, das immer noch am Boden lag, starrte es wütend an, ehe er einen Fuß auf das gebrochene Glas stellte, welches knirschend zersprang. „Obwohl…" Er drehte den Fuß, so dass die Splitter das Bild langsam zerrieben. „…es doch sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat, ihm die Kugeln in die Brust zu jagen…"


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Wie ein wütendes Tier begann Barton an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, wutentbrannt Bill anstarrend, der einfach nur da stand und die sinnlosen Bemühungen des Wachtmeisters beobachtete. Schließlich lachte er hämisch auf, als Barton frustriert aufgab. „Was ist los, Herr Wachtmeister? Habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" Er grinste, dann winkte er einem seiner Leute, der daraufhin im hinteren Teil der Halle verschwand. „Da fällt mir ein… Du wolltest doch deine geliebte Lillia sehen." Der Mann kam zurück, eine sich mit allen Mitteln sträubende Lillia mit sich ziehend. „Lillia!" Erschrocken sah Lillia zu Barton, riss sich von ihrem Bewacher los und rannte zu ihm. Sie lies sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und umarmte ihn, wobei ihre Tränen auf sein Hemd fielen. „Benjamin…", flüsterte sie und drückte sich an ihn. Barton fand in diesem Augenblick keine Worte, lehnte nur seinen Kopf an ihren und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, als Lillia plötzlich an den Haaren gepackt und grob weggezogen wurde.

„Nein wie niedlich." Bill sah Lillia wütend an, wobei er den zug an ihren Haaren noch verstärkte. Lillia schrie vor Schmerz auf, doch Bill interessierte das nicht im Geringsten. Er stieß sie von sich, so dass sie unsanft auf dem steinernen Boden aufkam, wo sie sofort von zwei Kerlen gepackt und festgehalten wurde. Voller Angst sah Lillia zu Barton, der inzwischen wieder versuchte, seine Hände aus den Fesseln zu bekommen. Bonebreaker sah von Lillia zu Barton und ging dann auf diesen zu, wobei er an Lillia gewand knurrte: „Du scheinst ihn wirklich zu mögen, diesen… Wachhund!"

Beim letzten Wort trat er mit voller Wucht zu, so dass Barton vor Schmerz aufschrie und dann in sich zusammen sackte, keuchend und Blut spuckend. „Mal sehen ob du ihn immer noch liebst, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin!" Wieder trat er zu, immer und immer wieder, brutal und voller Wut. Lillia schrie Bill an, flehte ihren Exmann an aufzuhören, doch dieser schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Wie im Wahn trat und schlug er auf den am Boden liegenden ein, bis Slaughterman schließlich heranstürmte und Bill von seinem Opfer wegzog. „Hey Bonebreaker, das reicht! Denk an dein Versprechen!" Bonebreaker sah sein Gegenüber voller Wut an, dann zeigte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Natürlich… Das Versprechen…" Er schlug dem Wundarzt freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen…" Er sah zu Benjamin, der sich kaum noch rührte. Als Bill nun weiter sprach war seine Stimme so kalt, das Lillia vor Angst zusammensank. „Er gehört die, Slaughterman. Er gehört ganz dir…"

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Wütend schlug Chelmey mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch, ehe er sich seufzend auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Für einen Moment vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen, ehe er zu dem Polizisten sah, der sichtlich nervös vor ihm stand. „Dieser Kerl muss vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden sein! Bonebreaker wird ihn umbringen, soviel steht fest!" „Ja aber… Was machen wir den jetzt, Chef?" „Wenn ich das mal wüsste… Wenn wir nichts tun, ist das Bartons Ende. Und wenn wir etwas tun, setzten wir das Leben der Geisel aufs Spiel…" Wieder seufzte der Inspektor, dann sah er aus dem Fenster, einen Augenblick schweigend. „Ich fürchte, wir haben keine Wahl…. Ich werde den Oberinspektor anrufen und ihn von der momentanen Lage unterrichten. Er muss dann entscheiden…"

Es gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Und das war noch milde ausgedrückt.

Der Oberinspektor hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, doch Chelmey war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute war. Sie sollten sich mit Bonebreaker in Verbindung setzten, sollten versuchen die Geisel aus seiner Gewalt zu befreien… Und Barton außer Acht lassen.

„Er hat sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht und wir müssen zuerst an das Wohl der Geisel denken!" „Aber Wachtmeister Barton…" „Wir werden uns um ihren Kollegen kümmern, wenn die Geisel in Sicherheit ist." „Ja aber…!" „Kein Aber! Das Leben der jungen Frau zu schützen hat oberste Priorität! Habe ich mich da klar genug ausgedrückt, Chelmey?" „Ja, Sir…"

Es gefiel ihm nicht, doch er hatte sich dem direkten Befehl des Oberinspektors zu beugen.

Und deshalb stand er nun mit seinem Leuten vor dem alten Lagerhaus, hinter einigen Polizeiwagen verschanzt, um irgendwie eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma zu finden. Zögernd trat Chelmey ein paar Schritte vor den Wagen um schließlich die Worte zu rufen, die er innerhalb seiner Kariere schon so oft gesagt hatte. Und doch kamen sie ihm jetzt nur schwer über die Lippen. „Hier spricht die Polizei! Das Gebäude ist vollständig umstellt, also gib auf Bonebreaker! Lass… Lass die Frau Frei, dann können wir über ein verringertes Stafmaß reden. Ich warte auf deine Antwort, Bonebreaker. Also, was ist?"

Die Antwort kam prompt, allerdings nicht in der Form, die der Inspektor erwartet hatte. Mit einem Hechtsprung rettete er sich hinter den Wagen, als ein wahrer Kugelhagel auf ihn einging. Wütend starrte er auf das Gebäude als der Beschuss aufhörte und es wieder still wurde. Einen Augenblick geschah nichts, dann war die Stimme eines Mannes zu hören, anscheinend einer von Bills Leuten. „Verpiss dich, dämlicher Bulle! Die Kleine gehört dem Chef!" Ruhe, ein leises Flüstern war zu hören, anscheinend sprach der Mann mit jemandem. Als er schließlich weiter sprach, hatte seine Stimme einen gehässigen Unterton angenommen. „Und was den Wachhund betrifft… Der hat es so gut wie hinter sich!" Ein höhnisches Lachen, dann erstarb die Stimme. Chelmey schlug wutschnaubend seine Faust in die Autotür. „Verdammt…."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Er lachte. Fröhlich summte er ein Lied vor sich hin, während er in dem Raum, welcher eigentlich nur durch ein paar Kistenstapel definiert wurde, seine Werkzeuge bereit machte. Jene Werkzeuge, die eigentlich dafür gemacht waren, Menschen von ihren Krankheiten und Qualen zu befreien. Eigentlich… Doch in seinen Händen, waren sie schon so manchem zum Verhängnis geworden. Slaughterman, der Schlachter, so nannten sie ihn und es gab wohl keinen Namen, der besser zu ihm gepasst hätte. Er war ein Schlachter. Eigentlich Arzt beim Militär, hatte er schnell herausgefunden, welche unsägliche Freude es ihm bereitete, seinen Patienten nicht in dem Sinne zu helfen, wie sie es erwarteten. Sie nannten ihn Verrückt, Wahnsinnig, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Das einzige, was für ihn wichtig war, war die Möglichkeit, seine Vorlieben auszuleben. Und Bonebreaker und seine Bande, hatten ihm diese Möglichkeit gegeben. Auch wenn Slaughterman seinen Boss gelegentlich daran erinnern musste, dessen Versprechen auch einzuhalten. „Du arbeitest für mich. Dafür, gehören meine Opfer dir, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin." Slaughterman grinste. Seit er zu Bonebreaker gehörte, hatte er eine Menge zu tun gehabt. So wie jetzt. Er sah noch einmal auf seinen ‚Patienten', dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Werkzeugen zu, scheinbar unsicher, welches Instrument er als erstes einsetzten sollte. Und so merke er nicht, dass sein Opfer wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als er sich der Schmerzen bewusste wurde, die durch seinen Körper fuhren. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte Barton, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er mit groben Stricken an einen Tisch gefesselt war. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte einen Klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch es gelang ihm kaum. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung an das zurück, was an diesem Tag alles geschehen war und warum er hier war. „Lillia…" Barton versuchte mit aller Kraft einen Plan zu ersinnen, wie er sich aus dieser Lage befreien konnte, als er Slaughterman bemerkte, der immer noch an einem kleinen Tisch stand und nacheinander die medizinischen Instrumente begutachtete. Anscheinend war er unschlüssig welches er anwenden sollte, um dem Wachtmeister die größtmöglichen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Barton erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, was dieser Kerl mit ihm anstellen könnte, als plötzlich ein Schrei zu hören war. Slaughterman horchte auf und nur Augeblicke später, stand Bloodsplash im Raum, sichtlich abhetzt. „Die OP ist beendet, du sollst den Typen losmachen uns nach oben bringen, der Boss will den Bullen zeigen, was es heißt sich mit ihm anzulegen." Er grinste hämisch, doch das Lachen verging ihm, als er den wütenden Gesichtausdruck seines Gegenübers sah. Wutentbrannt schleuderte der Wundarzt das Skalpell, welches er in der Hand gehalten hatte zurück auf den Instrumenten Tisch, wo es klirrend auf die übrigen Werkzeuge prallte. „Er hat es versprochen!", brülle er nun los, so das Bloodsplash zur Vorsicht ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. „Egal, es ist ein Befehl, also spar dir dein Gebrüll und sie zu, das du den Typen nach oben schaffst. Und Slaughterman…" Er war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als der junge Mann sich noch einmal umdrehte und den Wundarzt frech angrinste. „In einem Stück, wenn es möglich ist." Er lachte und wich dem Gegenstand aus, den Slaughterman ihm hinterher geschmissen hatte, das verwand er.

Der Wundarzt knurrte wutschnaubend vor sich hin, als er sich jetzt ein Messer schnappte und begann, Bartons Fesseln durchzuschneiden. Dieser hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt, hatte so getan, als sei er immer noch bewusstlos, doch in Gedanken hatte er jede sich bietende Möglichkeit zur Flucht durchgespielt. Doch er hatte keine gefunden, die sich nur ansatzweise durchführen lies. Jetzt spürte er wie sich die Fesseln langsam lösten und als er hörte, wie sich die Schritte des Mannes entfernten, öffnete er langsam die Augen. Slaughterman stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, anscheinend packte er seine Instrumente zusammen, immer noch wütend vor sich hin murmelnd. Barton sah sich um, und entdeckte eine Glasflasche, die neben dem Tisch auf einem Hocker stand. Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, dann richtet er sich langsam auf und ergriff die Falsche. Ihm wurde schwindelig, doch er durfte sich nicht davon ablenken lassen. Er hatte nur diese eine Chance. „Hoffentlich geht das gut…", dachte er, ehe er ausholte und die Flasche mit aller Kraft in Slaughtermans Richtung warf.

Es kam ihm vor wie in Zeitlupe, als die Flasche durch die Luft segelte und schließlich mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf des Mannes aufkam, wo sie klirrend zerbarst und eine spritzende Spur aus Blut und Flüssigkeit hinterließ. Barton hielt für einen Augenblick den Atem an, als Slaughterman sich jetzt langsam zu ihm umdrehte, und ihn fassungslos anstarrte, doch dann verdrehte er die Augen und ging in die Knie, den Tisch neben sich mitreisend, sodass sich seine Folterinstrumente klirrend um ihn verteilten, als er schließlich bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Barton saß wie angewurzelt da, noch ganz benommen auf die leblose Person starrend, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, in welcher Situation er sich gerade befand. Er sprang vom Tisch, diese Aktion sofort bereuend, da sie sofort mit einer Welle aus Schmerz und Übelkeit quittiert wurde. Schwankend bahnte er sich seinen Weg aus dem Raum, wobei er am Rande der Kistenstapel stehen blieb und sich vorsichtig umsah.

Die Halle war wie ausgestorben, doch von oben konnte er Stimmen hören, anscheinend befand sich Bill mit seinen Leuten auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Doch da waren noch mehr Stimmen, außerhalb des Lagerhauses und eine dieser Stimmen, erkannte Barton sofort. Er lächelte unbewusst, als ihm klar wurde, wer dort draußen stand und lautstark versuchte, die Verbrecher in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Doch Barton wurde je aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen jungen Mann bemerkte, der die Halle durchquerte und ihn längst entdeckt hatte. „Hey! Wie zum Teufel…" Er dachte nicht lange nach, hechtete zum Tisch, an dem vor kurzem noch Bill gesessen hatte und griff nach seiner Waffe, die darauf lag. Gleichzeitig schmiss er den Tisch um, benutzte ihn als Schutzschild, während er blindlings ein paar Schüsse in Richtung des Mannes abfeuerte. Dieser warf sich hinter einige der herumstehenden Kisten und schrie nur noch: „Bill! Der verdammte Wachhund lebt noch!"


End file.
